1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium in which a program for a game where actions of a player character in a virtual world is simulated by the key input of the player is recorded, and an entertainment system using the program that has been read from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Role-playing games have become popular where the player performed a fixed role in the virtual world, and in most cases advanced towards an assigned goal while experiencing realistic adventures. In such role-playing games, the player controls the actions of the character by key input operation, and the action of the character can be simulated.
In the aforementioned role-playing games, since only a single command describing the behaviour of the character could be set in one operation, it was not possible to program consecutive movement of a character. This has resulted in game content that was poor in imparting a feeling of player's presence in the game scene. Moreover, the game content left players dissatisfied due to the simplicity of operations and the inability to carry out highly developed operations commensurate with the progress of the game.
Taking the above mentioned facts into consideration, the present invention allows the character to execute consecutive movements and offers an entertainment system which uses the program recorded in its recording medium to simulate realistic actions.